


To the enemy I adore the most.

by dhaddiie



Category: yassinfanclub
Genre: I Love You, M/M, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaddiie/pseuds/dhaddiie
Summary: Oh, lord. I'm actually typing this. Do you understand how much I love and appreciate you? Loser.
Relationships: yassin/avel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

° 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 ♡ 𐐪𐑂 °

Yassin. Babe. Baby. Loser. Mortalvain. We've known each other for 3 months and 3 weeks. Yes, I had to google it because it's hard to calculate since no other month has a 31st. Anyway, regardless of the time I've known you I can say that you're the person I'm closest to. I know people think you're scary or whatever but to me you'll always be a baby. Before I bully you, I want you to know that I appreciate you and I'm sure plenty of others do because you're amazing, sweet, and **actually** funny. Cough, Cough. Whenever I say you're cute just know I'm talking about the simple things you do to make me happy. Whether its spamming me with "Avel" simply to say hi or just playing pubg until we win— but we almost always win on our first attempt because you carry the team, pro. I guess you're right, I'm whipped. I'm whipped for the best boy. I don't think I've told you this before but you're really helping me regain my trust so thank you. You're admirable and inspirational— I'm always amazed by the impact you have. Also, I love your edits shut up, you're improving so much babe. I'm so glad you introduced me to Coryxkenshin,, he's literally the best YouTuber and I could watch his videos for hours. AND. Pubg, I always have fun playing with you and honestly I learned the same day we started our first match together— even though I was hiding behind you the entire time. You know the best part of my day is spending time with you, that's when I'm the happiest. 

You've helped me overcome a lot of things. I'm glad we've gotten closer but also just getting to meet you was great in general. I still cringe at how nervous I was just to say a simple "Hi" to you. 💗 Shrieks— so you can use emojis, I should've checked earlier. Anyway, I hope you know that I'll always be here for you so please, come to me if you ever need something. I'm surprised you've dealt with me for this long, Yassin. Good job babe. 

Pinches your cheek. Okay I will bully you now, Yassin. Rolls eyes. Stop playing and let me hold your hand already. You're so rude to me, I can teach you manners babe. And stop calling me a loser all the time, loser. Being mean is harder than I thought— especially without emojis. Shut yo bubble gum dum dum lookin ass da fuq up.. FUCK. I can't, you haven't pissed me off lately. Oh wait, YEAH. Stop being dry, idiot. Slaps you. You say I'm dumb, oh yeah? We'll see after Ramadan. 😒😒 With my advanced vocabulary. Kidding, kidding. You don't give me attention anymore. Cries. Shrieks. Pouts. Whines. 

Well babe, this is the end of the chapter, maybe I'll write more in the future but that's up to you. Before I save this and show you, I wanted to say that you're really important to me and I love you. ♡


	2. <3

♡．☆．。．  
Hey babe, I'm back to appreciate you. I know you think I was going to roast you but, no. Not today. Shrieks. 

Rolls eyes. May 31st marked four months since we met and I'm going to be honest, I didn't know what to expect when I first came across you in the group chat. But I'm grateful that I stayed up that night and we got to properly introduce ourselves— You're amazing and anyone who says or thinks otherwise can choke. I don't think I've ever made personal growth while being in love with someone as much as I have with you. These past few months with you have been amazing and I really hope we don't ever part ways, you make my life tolerable and a lot funner too. Like you're actually really funny babe, I've never genuinely laughed so much in my life without having to worry about other things. You know when I feel sick or upset the first person I go to is you because your presence is simply comforting to me and— I don't feel like I'm dying. Likes message. Laughs.

Also my family ordered pizza today while I was asleep, I'm so heartbroken. But you know what's better than pizza? My husband, Yassin El Ghazouai, please take my last name right now. Even though I'm really hungry and pizza sounds amazing.. Anyway, I love everything about you and that's rare of me to do, usually people get on my nerves easily BUT. Ok seriously, I hope I make you happy because that's the emotion I want your life to be flooded with the most, pure happiness. You deserve to be happy especially after the things you've gone through and are currently facing. But you're not alone babe, I'll always be here for you— even for the smallest things like our pubg battles. 🧚💖. Also, I'm so late but I really wanted to make this for you because you deserve to be appreciated; I know I call you loser a lot but hey at least you're my loser.

God, I probably look like a simp right now but if this is what it takes to make you smile and that beautiful heart of yours flutter then I'll gladly do it as many times as I need to. Yassin, my stomach is growling as I type so please can I eat ur meat haha. No, I'm kidding babe. I'm just glad we made it this far and I'm hopeful in making many more memories with you.

I'm sure I'll be back here again soon. Holds your hand. You're my favorite person. I love and appreciate you so much. ♡


End file.
